Often, there are number of media devices present in an environment where users could be expected to engage in digital experiences. Increasingly, these media devices are capable of playing back media streamed to them from other devices. Current streaming solutions use one or more of a multitude of protocols, each available on different combinations of platforms and ecosystems. For example, streaming protocols may include Bluetooth, AptX, AirPlay, PlayFi, Miracast, WiDi, etc. Use cases for media streaming from a mobile device to other output devices are frequently limited to: 1) audio streaming to an audio device; 2) streaming of movies from a mobile device to a display screen; and 3) mirroring of a mobile device screen on a display screen.